Espíritu del bosque
by sakuritasan
Summary: Se dice que un espíritu malvado se lleva a las personas que se adentran en este bosque, otros creen que es una especie de animal que está protegiendo su territorio. Lo que sí es cierto es que yo no soy completamente humana y Tori ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro ¿Será posible que la leyenda sea verdad?
1. Chapter 1

_**Espíritu del bosque**_

¿Han escuchado el dicho "Es bueno estirar las piernas"? En mi caso seria "Estirar las patas" ya que por parte de mis padres soy una loba. Difícil de creer puesto que estudio en una escuela de artes y casi toda mi vida he vivido en Hollywood Florida, mi padre es un hombre de negocios y mi madre...falleció cuando tenía siete años, un cazador le disparó cuando ella estaba transformada mientras daba un paseo, desde entonces mi padre decidió que para mantenerme a salvo debíamos vivir en la ciudad. En verano siempre vengo a este bosque en california, porque está lejos de mi hogar y amigos, además que es prácticamente nuestro, mi padre es dueño de estas tierras "como lobo" y líder de las manadas que en este se encuentran.

En estos lugares se suelen hacer los típicos campamentos vacacionales donde asisten niños y algunos jóvenes, especialmente scouts. Pero no se alejan mucho del campamento por seguridad, el bosque es muy espeso y fácilmente podrían perderse o ser atacados por algún animal.

-Recuerda que nadie debe verte - dijo de nuevo mi padre - no olvides llevar ropa para cuando vuelvas a ser humana, no quiero enterarme que estabas desnuda por el bosque o que volviste a romperla.

-Si papá, me lo has dicho tantas veces que no podría olvidarlo - suspiré molesta - me controlaré y nadie sabrá lo que somos.

Se limito a asentir, ya estábamos llegando al campamento. Claramente yo no estaría con esas personas en sus actividades pero él siempre alquilaba una de sus cabañas para que yo pudiera quedarme, además que así podía cenar tranquilamente en la cafetería.

Estacionó el vehículo y los líderes del campamento nos dieron la bienvenida, solo lo hacían porque mi padre a demás de alquilar la cabaña, donaba cierta cantidad de dinero al lugar, ignorándolos bajé mi equipaje y lo metí a mi habitación, inspeccionando que estuviera limpio.

Los niños y jóvenes ya estaban comenzando a llenar las afueras del lugar, no es como que eso me molestara...mucho. Por lo general daba paseos adentrándome al bosque y nadie me molestaba allí. Cuando noté que mi padre se quedaba solo salí a despedirme de él.

-Ya sabes las reglas Jade - asentí rápidamente para que no vuelva a repetirlas - prometieron no entrometerse en tus cosas así que debes ser cortés y si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme.

-Aullaré - sonrió y volvió a su vehículo marchándose de allí. No podía esperar para recorrer el bosque, tomé una pequeña manta y me escabullí cerciorándome que nadie me mirara comencé a desvestirme, colocando toda mi ropa en la manta la até a mi cuello.

Dejé que mi animal interior saliera, con una ligera contracción mi cuerpo cambió al de un lobo de aproximadamente tenía un metro y medio de largo y un metro cuarenta de altura, grande para ser un lobo normal pero mi padre tenía unos centímetros más que yo, aunque supongo que eso es porque es el alfa de estas tierras. Mi color de pelaje es similar al de los husky siberianos, desde mi cabeza hasta la cola grisácea y lo demás de color blanco, además de mis característicos ojos grises. Corrí por el bosque disfrutando de la brisa, me sentía libre y feliz, como si fuera una mascota que ha pasado encerrada por mucho tiempo y por fin su amo la saca a pasear.

Perseguí a unos cuantos mapaches y ardillas, tomé agua de pequeña corriente y dormí bajo la luz del sol. Ya estaba comenzando a atardecer así que volví al campamento, quitando mi transformación y vistiéndome rápidamente.

-¿Jade? - me detuve en la entrada de mi cabaña, volteando lentamente esperando que no me haya descubierto - no creí que te gustaran los campamentos - rió la mitad latina. ¿Por qué tenía que aparecer por aquí? Se supone que venía a este lugar porque ninguno de los que conocía estaba por los alrededores.

-Estoy aquí por otras razones Vega - noté que los demás se dirigían a la cafetería para la cena, pase de ella dirigiéndome a ese lugar. Tome la comida y me senté en una mesa alejada de la muchedumbre.

-¿También vienes como voluntaria? - tomo asiento a mi lado - debajo de toda esa maldad hay una buena persona después de todo.

-Solo estoy aquí porque me gusta la naturaleza - algo malo de transformarme era que sentía más hambre de lo normal y se me estaba dificultando comer normalmente frente a ella - No me digas que los demás también están aquí.

-Solo somos Trina y yo - pronto su hermana se nos unió a la mesa.

-Fantástico – sonreí sarcásticamente, acabé mi plato de comida y quería pedir otro más "claramente allí tenia privilegios" pero con ellas aquí sería imposible, no quería qué me interrogaran o Trina se ponga más insoportable de lo normal, no estaba de humor para soportarla, suficiente tenia con escucharla hablar de los mosquitos que la molestaban, que no tendrían televisión ni nada con que distraerse y que odiaba la naturaleza. Mientras ella hablaba yo tenía mi vista su comida, aun tenia hambre y creía que babearía si continuaba allí - me largo.

Ante sus miradas desconcertadas salí de la cafetería y comencé a dar vueltas fuera de mi cabaña, que ambas Vega estuvieran aquí era un problema, esperaba poder huir de ellas en la mañana para seguir con mi plan de caminar y explorar el bosque, si ambas venían como voluntarias para ser una especie de anfitrionas estarían muy ocupadas para fijarse en mi. Esperando que eso sucediera en la mañana volví a mi habitación para descansar.

….

Mis planes de escabullirme no salieron como esperaba, cuando vi que los niños se marchaban en grupos decidí salir para huir de allí, pero Tori aun no se había marchado, no sé como lo hiso pero al final terminé viniendo con ella a una tonta "excursión por el bosque", pero no estábamos a más de dos kilómetros del campamento, me quejaba con la mitad latina de esto, no había nada interesante que ver pero aquellos niños estaban entusiasmados, recolectaron algunas plantas y madera para una fogata que habría dentro de unos días.

No sé cómo fue que atardeció tan pronto si no hicimos nada más que caminar en círculos, almorzamos unas frutas y barras de cereal, moría de hambre y apenas llamaron para la cena fui la primera en llegar. Sentándome en el mismo lugar de ayer devoré mi cena y ahora si podría pedir otra ración de comida, pero Tori junto a su hermana tenían que venir.

-Sí que tienes buen apetito – Trina arrugó la nariz. Quise gruñir para que se alejaran y me dejarán en paz, respiré profundamente tratando de calmarme, levantándome con brusquedad salí del lugar dirigiéndome a mi cabaña de nuevo, no me gustaba pasear en las noches, así que de nada serviría quedarme fuera.

….

-Mátenme – susurré cuando Tori volvió a atraparme para que me uniera a las actividades, naturalmente las otras personas adultas del lugar se sorprendían que no armara una escena o la asesinara con mi mirada, ya que algo así sucedió la última vez cuando quisieron incluirme en sus jueguitos de exploradores.

-Te divertirás, lo prometo – sonrió algo coqueta.

Estábamos en los típicos juegos de halar la soga, Tori, Trina y yo contra unos cinco niños de doce años, parecía que yo era la que tenía más fuerza al tirar, solté la soga y ambas hermanas terminaron siendo arrastradas y cayeron al fango. Reí con fuerza mientras se levantaban con todo el cuerpo embarrado y la Vega mayor hizo un berrinche de diva.

-¡No es gracioso! – Tori gritó.

-El fango en tu rostro se ve perfecto – pasé de largo, ella me abrazó por la espalda provocando que una corriente eléctrica subiera por mi espalda, pero sentí que se limpiaba el rostro en mi camiseta - ¡Vega!

Corrí tras ella con una porción de fango entre las manos, para estampárselo en el rostro, pero se ocultó detrás de Trina y fue ella quien recibió mi pequeño obsequio.

Luego de todo ese incidente el día pasó rápidamente con actividades de carrera de ensacados, carreras de tres piernas y la revancha en la de halar la cuerda. Antes de ir a cenar aproveché para tomar un baño rápido, sabía que de nuevo tendría mucho apetito y no podría tomar otra porción, así que al mal tiempo darle prisa, fui a la cafetería y comí lo más lento que pude para engañar a mi estómago.

-Si quieres puedes comerte esto – Tori sacó unas cuantas frutas – he notado que te quedas con hambre – alzó sus hombros, no hice ningún comentario y las comí, sin duda me sorprendió que lo notara.

…

Han pasado cuatro días en los que he estado con Tori en sus actividades y no he podido recorrer el bosque como quería, no es que me haya disgustado pasar el tiempo con ella, pero mi cuerpo necesita sentirse libre.

-Es todo por hoy chicos, descansen, mañana habrá varias competencias y los ganadores tendrán estos lindos llaveros en forma de lobos – sacó un llavero color dorado en forma de un lobo aullando – también nosotros concursaremos así que den lo mejor.

Todos se retiraron a sus cabañas, apenas comenzaba a atardecer así que vi mi oportunidad, tomando de nuevo mi manta corrí hacia el bosque transformando mi cuerpo, se sentía tan bien que sentí ganas de aullar con fuerza, corrí libremente por los alrededores hasta que oscureció y decidí volver.

-¡Jade! – escuché decir, noté una luz a lo lejos, me acerque despacio tratando de olfatear, aun era un lobo así que no debían verme - ¡Jade, sé que estas aquí!

- _Rayos_ – gruñí un poco, era Tori la que me estaba buscando, ¿Sería posible que me vio transformarme? Despacio trate de caminar lejos de ella para volver a mi apariencia humana, pero apuntó la luz a mí dejándome algo ciega.

-¡Ahhh! ¡Un lobo! – gritó y echó a correr hacia el campamento, resoplé y también corrí tras ella, quería llegar antes para meterme a la cabaña y no levantar sospechas, pero creo que ella creía que la comería ya que por voltear a mirarme cayó y tomó una rama para defenderse, me limité a mirarla y pasé de ella, llegando pronto al campamento y volví a ser la misma de siempre - ¡Jade! – me abrazó con fuerza, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento - ¡Hay un lobo cerca de aquí! Pero era gigante, quería comerme – sentí algo de culpa por asustarla, la abracé con fuerza hasta que se calmó.

-Tranquila, ya no está – ella asintió y limpió unas cuantas lagrimas de su rostro – De seguro el pobre animal se asustó al verte y huyó – reí, porque de cierta forma era verdad, me asusté al verla, ella frunció el ceño y golpeó mi brazo, alejándose de allí. No sé porque pero sonreí al ver que ahora estaba bien.

….

Naturalmente iría a esas tontas competencias, aunque esta vez Tori no me obligó, sino que quería ganar ese llavero y demostrarle que era muy hábil en esas competencias. Claro que tendría que entrar en las que participaban jóvenes o los líderes de los grupos, para que sea equitativo.

Entré al concurso de tres piernas junto a Tori, pero ella caía a cada momento que me daba ganas de arrastrarla hasta llegar a la meta, extrañamente Trina llegó en primer lugar sin necesidad que su pareja la cargara.

-Gracias Vega – bufé al saber que perdimos.

Llegué en segundo lugar en la carrera de ensacados, un tipo similar a Beck me ganó por una nariz, literalmente, cayó y rostro quedó al otro lado de la meta, era trampa y protesté hasta el cansancio pero al final él terminó ganando. En una carrera por el bosque me avergüenza decir que perdí por seguir a una ardilla, no sé qué sucedió conmigo pero mis instintos fueron mayores que terminé desviándome de la ruta.

Quedaban solo dos eventos, una carrera en canoas y otra de varios obstáculos. La primera era en parejas y Vega me escogió, antes de que pudiera protestar ya estábamos en la embarcación esperando el conteo para salir.

-Más te vale que remes de prisa – ella asintió, escuchamos el disparo y salimos, teníamos un buen ritmo y parecía que ganaríamos - ¡Rápido, ya estamos cerca!

-De acuerdo – pero en su intento de remar más a prisa me golpeó con el remo, haciendo que cayera al lago. Rápidamente traté de volver a subir pero la canoa se movía dificultándome hacerlo.

-¡Ayúdame si no quieres que te mate cuando logre subir! – tomó el borde de mi camiseta y haló de mi hasta que conseguí pasar una pierna y volver a la embarcación, la ropa mojada se pegaba en mi cuerpo y se quedó mirando mi figura, gruñí fuerte, de nuevo habíamos perdido.

En la carrera de obstáculos ella no se presentó, así que era mi oportunidad de ganar, salté ágilmente entre las barras, escalé y cuando teníamos que arrastrarnos por el fango aproveché que Trina quedo atrapada y pasé velozmente, consiguiendo llegar a la meta algo agitada, pero al fin había ganado.

Para finalizar el día habría una fogata, así que asaríamos malvaviscos mientras contaban historias de terror o algo por el estilo. Me coloqué ropa normal y salí para unirme al círculo de personas que se encontraba rodeando el fuego.

-Hay una leyenda que cuenta que este bosque está encantado – dijo el guardabosques – se dice que varias personas han desaparecido sin dejar rastro, como si la tierra los hubiera tragado, pero hay un espíritu que se las lleva, lo llamamos el espíritu del bosque – reí por lo obvio que sonaba eso – aquel espíritu se alimenta de las personas que se adentran en el bosque, principalmente son mujeres pero también hay casos donde hombres desaparecen. En todos estos años que he custodiado el bosque no he podido encontrar siquiera una pista de ellos, algunos forenses creen que son los lobos de gran tamaño quienes se los comen – Tori dio un respingo al escuchar eso, naturalmente ella ya conoció a uno – pero los lugareños aseguran que es ese espíritu malvado quien se los lleva, aunque un grupo reducido cree que en realidad es un espíritu animal que está protegiendo el bosque. Si aprecian sus vidas no se adentren en el, nadie sabe que podría sucederles.

-Demasiado fantasioso – Trina se levantó y caminó con su celular buscando señal.

La noche continuó con absurdas historias, hasta que conté la mía sobre un títere que asesinaba personas en una licuadora, todos temblaron de miedo y casi mojan sus pantalones como Robbie. Cerca de las diez de la noche todos se dirigieron a dormir, pero Tori fue en dirección al lago, decidí seguirla y ella se encontraba sentada el borde del muelle de madera.

-No es seguro que una chica esté aquí a esta hora – dije con tono indiferente, ella sonrió y me senté a su lado – muy buena vista – miré el reflejo de la luna nueva en el agua y el cielo estrellado.

-Hermoso en verdad – suspiró – ya había olvidado cómo eran estos lugares, Trina solía hacer demasiado escándalo cuando papá quería traernos de excursión.

-¿Por qué está aquí entonces?

-Quería salir con un chico durante el verano, pero él vendría como voluntario a este campamento – asentí comprendiendo que esa era una razón lógica para que alguien como ella esté aquí – prácticamente me arrastró con ella – me miró – nunca esperé encontrarte aquí, siempre creía que desaparecías en los veranos porque ibas a alguna casa embrujada o a asustar niños.

-No estás tan equivocada, esos mocosos casi mojan sus pantalones al escuchar mi historia de terror – ella rió con fuerza.

-Casi mojo los míos también – golpee levemente su brazo, unos aullidos se escucharon a lo lejos, ella se apegó a mi asustada.

-¡Auuuuu! – hice una mala imitación, pero aun así escuchamos otros aullidos de vuelta – me respondieron – sonreí, ella se separó de mi cuerpo.

-¡Auu-auuu! – Tori también lo hiso, aunque de una forma extraña, pero de igual aullaron de vuelta – también respondieron – se quedó mirando al cielo -me habría gustado poder tener uno de esos llaveros.

-Yo tengo uno – lo saqué de mi bolsillo, por alguna extraña razón ese lobo se parecía a mí, tomé su mano y se lo entregué, me miró confundida – aquí tienes un lobo que te cuidará sin importar lo que suceda, solo debes aullar cuando estés en problemas – sonreí, naturalmente ella solo lo vio como que aquel pedazo de metal seria quien la cuidaría y tal vez como algo romántico que dije en la ocasión

-Gracias – besó al lobo de metal y me dedicó una gran sonrisa, para todos (excepto ella) era obvio que me gustaba, con ese gesto consiguió acelerar mi corazón, juro que si no tuviera autocontrol ya me habría lanzado a besarla.

-¡Tori! – los gritos de Trina quitaron la paz del momento - ¡Tori, empaca tus cosas hermanita, volvernos a casa!

-¿Porqué? – ambas la miramos extrañada.

-El chico guapo de intercambio aceptó salir conmigo, así que tenemos que estar lo más rápido posible en casa, nos vamos ahora – volvió sobre sus pasos.

-¡Son dos días en auto, además está oscuro! – Tori fue con ella.

-No pasará nada hermana, además si viajamos ahora más rápido estaremos allí, tu nos acompañaras ya que él llevará a su hermano – ambas desaparecieron. Suspiré con fuerza, gracias Trina, arruinaste el momento.

Entré a mi cabaña enfadada sin despedirme de ella, metiéndome a mi cama, no tendría ninguna oportunidad de conquistarla y si por algún milagro consiguiera que se fije en mí de esa forma, le asustaría el hecho de que no soy totalmente humana. Golpee mi almohada y hundí mi rostro en ella, mañana seria un día aburrido.

….

Un sonido de sirenas y varios murmullos me despertó, apenas estaba amaneciendo pero había más ruido de lo normal. Salí a mirar que sucedía, un policía estaba hablando con el guardabosques, discretamente caminé cerca de ellos para saber que sucedía.

-¿Está seguro que eran ellas? – el guardabosque asintió – pues el auto que encontré concuerda con su descripción – mi cuerpo se tensó al escuchar eso.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunté al guardabosques.

-Al parecer las señoritas Vega tuvieron un accidente – me miró preocupado – su auto cayó por un barranco.

-¡¿Pero están bien?! – miré al policía.

-Señorita, hacemos todo lo posible pero aun nadie ha podido bajar a mirar el vehículo – guardó la libreta donde anotaba la declaración del guardabosques – cuando venia hacia aquí vi el barandal de seguridad roto y un auto en el fondo, como estos lugares no son muy transitados pensé que pudo tratarse de un accidente que sucedió hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Demonios! ¡Lo primero que debía hacer es pedir ayuda! – lo tomé por su camisa - ¡Usted es un inepto, ellas pueden morir mientras usted viene a tomar nota como si nada pasara!

-Mis compañeros estarán aquí en algunas horas y bajarán a mirar el vehículo – quitó mi mano – pero no creo que hayan salido con vida.

Gruñí y me alejé de ellos en dirección a la carretera, cuando no estaba en su campo de visión me transformé y corrí lo más rápido que pude para encontrar el auto, quería matar a ese estúpido policía, a la tonta de Trina por no manejar correctamente y llevarse a Tori con ella. Luego de unos minutos pude ver el barandal roto y huellas de neumáticos en el suelo, me acerqué al borde y el auto se entraba varios metros hacia abajo, al parecer había quedado en posición normal luego de la caída ya que se podía ver claramente el capó rojo. Bajé por la tierra resbaladiza, clavando mis garras para no resbalar, estaba demasiado empinado y debía cuidarme de no caer en picada.

Cuando conseguí bajar y llegar al auto pude ver a Trina dentro de él, tenía sangre en su rostro y al parecer estaba inconsciente, pero Tori no estaba allí. Olfatee alrededor del lugar pero no podía encontrar su aroma, la puerta del copiloto estaba cerrada y los vidrios intactos por lo que no pudo haber salido disparada durante la caída. Aruñé la puerta del piloto haciendo que Trina despertara y se asustara al verme, pero la abrió y cayó como un saco al piso, resoplé y la empujaba con mi hocico para que se levantara.

- _Maldición_ – moví su brazo y ella me miraba fijamente, esperaba que no volviera a desmayarse, agarró mi pelaje con fuerza y se levantó con un grito de dolor.

-No puedo caminar – dijo apenas, me acosté en el suelo esperando que subiera a mi lomo, no era algo que me agrade pero ella era la única que debía saber donde estaba Tori, además no era tan mala para dejarla morir aquí. Subió y tomó con fuerza mi pelaje de la nuca – Llévame al campamento por favor – susurró a penas.

Me levanté con fuerza y corrí en dirección a ese lugar, claro que ahora por la ruta larga que era el bosque, en más de una ocasión casi cae de mi lomo, su cuerpo pesaba y no podía moverme normalmente lo cual me enfadaba. Cuando llegué a los alrededores del campamento fui directamente a la enfermería, aruñando la puerta para llamar la atención y cuando escuché que la abrirían la arrojé fuera de mi cuerpo, dirigiéndome rápidamente a mi cabaña.

Tenía rastros de su sangre en mi cuerpo, tomé un baño rápidamente y salí hacia la enfermería esperando que la chica dijera algo sobre Tori.

-¿Cómo está? – pregunté a la enfermera.

-Bien, al parecer solo sufrió golpes, una pierna fracturada y una herida en su cabeza, nada grave – miró a Trina – lo que me sorprende es que haya podido llegar sola en ese estado.

-Si, como sea – me acerqué a la paciente – necesito que me digas donde está Tori.

-No… lo…sé – miró a su alrededor – estaba conmigo…en el auto. Un animal se atravesó y caímos por el barranco.

-Allí no había nadie – susurré mirándola a los ojos, ella pareció notar algo familiar - ¿Algo que recuerdes, no sé, quizás haya salido por ayuda?

-Una especie de sombra nos encontró y se llevó a mi hermana – cerró sus ojos – no recuerdo nada más – comenzó a llorar – búscala por favor.

Estaba tan frustrada que parecía que iba a llorar, Tori estaba sola en el bosque y al parecer algo o alguien se la había llevado, volví a mi cabaña y llamé a mi padre, contándole lo sucedido, necesitaba su ayuda en esto.

-Lo siento hija, pero no puedo ayudarte.

-¡¿Porqué?! ¡Estás solo a cuatro horas de aquí! – gruñí.

-Tuve que viajar a Washington por negocios – su tono de voz se puso serio – esos temas le conciernen a la policía, solo aléjate de todo ese asunto.

-¡Con o sin tu ayuda voy a encontrarla! – colgué el teléfono, no me había fijado pero tenía un correo de voz de Tori, en la noche no debí haber tenido señal cuando ella me llamó, rápidamente pulsé el botón para escucharlo.

- _Jade, gracias por el obsequio, sé que te esforzaste mucho por conseguirlo y en verdad me sorprendió que me lo dieras. Me habría gustado poder charlar más contigo, quería decirte que yo…. ¡Cuidado con ese animal!_ – el ruido de las llantas y unos gritos se escucharon – _Trina… ¿Estás bien?_ – su voz estaba débil y la llamada terminó.

Lancé el teléfono a la cama y tome mi manta, saliendo de prisa hacia el bosque, esta vez sí tuve cuidado de mi vestimenta guardándola y volví a mi apariencia lobuna, corrí de nuevo por la carretera hacia el lugar del accidente, mirando el bosque frente a mí, comencé a sollozar como lo hace un canino, aullé con fuerza esperando que ella me escuchara y respondiera de la misma forma extraña que lo hizo la noche anterior, pero en su lugar otros aullidos se oyeron en el lugar, Tori, te prometo que te encontraré.

* * *

 _ **Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y ya saben que cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida :D. Gracias por leer.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**!He vuelto!, la universidad me ha tenido ocupada, pero aquí esta el otro cap. Por cierto, no es un fic largo, así que ya mismo viene el final. Aunque no será en el siguiente cap :D**_

 ** _Capítulo II_**

Olfatee alrededor del vehículo de nuevo, no encontraba ningún rastro de olor de Tori que pueda indicar que salió en busca de ayuda. No había nada y eso es frustrante, ¿En qué dirección se supone que debo ir? Caminé en dirección norte, adentrándome al bosque con un ligero trote, poniendo todos mis sentidos alerta, aunque estoy segura de que si me ve gritaría como la última vez y juro que la morderé por no quedarse en el auto.

El sol estaba en su punto, la nariz me dolía de tanto que había olfateado, encontré un riachuelo y bebí agua, ¿Y si la dirección que tomé era la equivocada? No, no era momento de pensar en ello, solo debía seguir a mi instinto y de seguro la encontraría. Pero sin un rastro era como seguir a un fantasma, además estaba demasiado familiarizada con su olor, algo dulce y penetrante, en este lugar donde casi todo olía igual "a hierba" tendría que ser fácil de encontrar.

Crucé el riachuelo siguiendo con la ruta, mi estómago comenzaba a rugir y no tenia absolutamente nada para comer. Debí haber traído al menos una manzana, ¿Cazar? Eso era imposible, nunca lo había hecho y no tenía idea si podría comer algo crudo. Pero conforme iba oscureciendo sentía que podría comerme una vaca sin problemas.

 _-Bien, supongo que debo dormir_ – me dije a mi misma, la noche estaba fría así que no cambie mi apariencia, tan solo me hice un ovillo para tratar de mantener el calor y olvidar el hambre que tenia.

….

 _-Diablos –_ no había sentido tanta hambre como ahora, pero supongo que si estuviera como humana lo sentiría todavía más fuerte. Sentí un extraño olor y un sonido de las plantas a lo lejos llamó mi atención, levanté las orejas y caminé lentamente, una especie de cabellera castaña se veía a lo lejos - _¿Tori?_

Corrí hacia ese lugar pero otro lobo saltó de allí, gruñendo de forma feroz mostraba sus afilados colmillos. Aulló fuerte y caminaba hacia mí en postura amenazante, no era un lobo común, por su estatura algo más grande que la mía estaba segura que él también era mitad humano.

 _-¿Qué haces en mis tierras?_ – aunque su postura era amenazante, mantuve mi posición enseñando los colmillos y gruñendo con fuerza.

 _-Estas no son tus tierras, mi padre es el alfa aquí_ – me miró algo desconcertado.

 _-¿La hija de West? –_ otro lobo de color negro apareció en el lugar.

 _-¡Pero si su padre nos abandonó, es un traidor! –_ tres lobos más aparecieron allí, rodeándome, los miraba a cada uno de forma amenazante.

 _-¡Mi padre no es un traidor!_

 _-No tienes nada que hacer aquí –_ el lobo castaño quedó demasiado cerca _– vete y no te lastimaremos._

Levanté mi pata y golpee su hocico, todos los demás rugieron con fuerza y se abalanzaron, pero el lobo castaño los detuvo.

 _-¡Ella es mía! - gruño_

 _-¿Ah sí? ¿Qué se supone que harás anciano?_ – dije y me dispuse a atacar.

Aquel lobo con una gran fuerza me tumbó al suelo, coloqué mis patas en su pecho tratando de alejarlo, pero sus feroces colmillos estaban demasiado cerca de mi cuello, haciendo palanca pude quitarlo se encima, levantándome rápidamente y embistiéndolo pero simplemente giró y mordió mi para trasera, gemí del dolor e intenté morderlo, sin embargo aruño mi cuerpo y de nuevo trataba de buscar mi cuello para encajar sus fauces en él.

No sabía cómo actuar, nunca creí que pelear sería tan complicado, mi pata estaba herida y aunque trataba de defenderme no conseguía dañarlo, por su parte me golpeaba con fuerza contra el suelo, aruñando y girando para lastimar más mi cuerpo.

 _-¡Deja algo para nosotros!_ – habló alguien, el lobo castaño se separó y traté de levantarme, pero me fue imposible, todo mi cuerpo dolía y mi pata sangraba.

 _-¡Largo de aquí traidora! La próxima vez no tendré piedad_ – mostro sus colmillos.

 _-Pobre citadina, no deberías venir a enfrentarte con lobos de verdad –_ se burló el lobo negro, todos se marcharon de allí, dejándome tirada en el suelo. Respiraba profundamente tratando de calmar el dolor y no sollozar demasiado.

Ya había atardecido y seguía en el mismo lugar, ¡Malditos lobos! Con mucho dolor pude ponerme de pie y aunque caí varias veces al no poder usar mi pata, caminé hacia un árbol tratando de apoyarme, debía continuar pero todo me dolía horriblemente, si volvía a mi forma humana estoy segura que el dolor será dos veces más fuerte que ahora. Me dejé caer en la tierra a los pies de un árbol, minutos después un ruido quitó la paz del lugar, un ciervo se encontraba a unos metros de mi, todo se nublo y de forma instantánea me levanté y fui a por él, clavando mis colmillos en su cuello, lo único que podía pensar era en alimentarme, cuando sacie mi apetito parecía que toda esa adrenalina que me había movido hasta el ciervo desapareció, sentí mis patas flaquear y un dolor en el estomago, inmediatamente vomité el ciervo, cuando ya no tenía nada de él en mi cuerpo lentamente volví hasta aquel árbol recostándome, esto no estaba bien, mi cuerpo temblaba y sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarme.

- _Ayúdame mamá –_ susurré, todo comenzó a volverse oscuro, aunque yo intentaba mantenerme despierta. Una especie de luz se observó entre los árboles.

-Ahora te toca vivir, ya habrá tiempo de morir, hazte amigo de la adversidad o nunca serás feliz – cantaba aquella luz mientras se acercaba, mis ojos se cerraban – Tranquila, todo estará bien – sentí como acariciaba mi lomo y todo mi cuerpo se sintió ligero.

…..

Desperté y de inmediato recordé que había sucedido en la noche, no había nada alrededor, inspeccioné mi cuerpo y aun dolía demasiado, pero tenía una especie de tela en mi pata herida.

- _¿Entonces no fue un sueño?_ – me levante suavemente, noté que unas manzanas blancas estaban en el suelo – _Okey, esto es muy extraño. Si Tori me está jugando alguna broma la asustaré tanto que mojará sus pantalones –_ olfatee a mí alrededor pero no había rastro de su peculiar olor. Aunque dudaba que fuera ella, porque le teme a los lobos y no sabe que soy uno de ellos. Mordí la manzana, insípida pero serviría para calmar a mi estómago. A pesar del dolor debía continuar, no podía perder tiempo aquí y mucho menos dejar que unos perros me intimiden.

….

 _-Vamos, no seas cobarde –_ me dije, había encontrado su aldea en medio del bosque, si entraba en ese lugar de seguro tendría que volver a pelear – _Pero yo no sé pelear –_ vi al lobo castaño a lo lejos, quizás tendría una oportunidad si no tuviera la pata herida, pero no tenía el tiempo suficiente para esperar a que se recupere - _A quien quiero engañar, aun estando bien me dio una paliza -_ Entré a la aldea y me miraron asombrados, una chica se transformó rápidamente plantándose frente a mí.

 _-¿Quién demonios eres? –_ rugió, el lobo castaño caminó hacia nosotras.

 _-Veo que no aprendes la lección -_ mostró sus dientes, todo mi ser tembló al verlo y quería huir lo más rápido de allí con "la cola entre las patas". Respiré profundamente y salté hacia él, tratando de imitar los movimientos que hiso en la pelea anterior, presionando mis patas en sus costillas y mordiendo cada vez que tenia oportunidad, tan solo me estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos, giramos nuestros cuerpos mientras que fuertes gruñidos y ladridos salían de mi garganta, pensé en Tori y en toda esa frustración, cuando lo noté tenia a aquel lobo dominado bajo mis garras, su cuerpo estaba herido y perdió su transformación – Vamos, mátame – aquel hombre de piel algo bronceada me miró fijamente, a mi alrededor estaban otros lobos y personas, nadie se atrevía a intervenir, hice como si lo fuera a devorar pero nadie actuó – ellos no intervendrán, tú me venciste, puedes acabar conmigo – resoplé con fuerza y unos niños se acercaron a mí.

-¡No lo mates, no mates a papá! – abrazaron una de mis patas, los miré fijamente a los ojos pero no vacilaron y siguieron aferrados a mí. Me alejé de aquel hombre y volví a mi forma humana, cubriendo rápidamente mi cuerpo con la manta.

-No te mataré – mi herida en la pata estaba sangrando, una mujer me llevó a una cabaña.

-Te curaré esa herida – pronto el hombre también fue traído al lugar – fue noble de tu parte perdonar su vida.

-Como diga – aguanté con todas mis fuerzas cuando ella desinfectó y cosió la herida, además colocó ungüento en mis golpes - ¿Porqué no lo ayudaron los otros lobos?

-Tu venciste al líder, ahora eres la alfa de aquí – miré al hombre y asintió.

-Esperen…mi padre es el alfa de estas tierras.

-Arthur nos abandonó hace años, yo me convertí en líder por voto de todos, tu padre ante ellos ya no es el alfa – el hombre sonrió – ahora tu eres la líder de todos nosotros.

Negué fuertemente, aquella mujer fue a curar al hombre, al parecer le había roto una costilla.

-Chica, en verdad tienes mucha fuerza – rió la mujer – además que limpiaste bien tu herida para ser solo una citadina.

-Soy Jade – dije mientras me colocaba la ropa, por debajo de la manta – sí, bueno, creo que fue suerte.

-Rose – se presento a sí misma - él es Thomas – asentí, pronto otras personas entraron al lugar, saludando conmigo de una forma extraña, como si me conocieran de años.

-Nunca había visto a una chica pelear así – un muchacho sonrió de forma galante – lamento haberme burlado de ti ayer – lo miré desconcertada – soy el lobo negro Mike – bajó su mirada – pero no te preocupes, prometo ser un buen esposo para ti.

-¡¿Qué?! – Todos se asustaron por mi grito - ¡Yo no me casaré contigo! ¡¿Por qué debería hacerlo?!

\- Tranquila – alzó sus manos en señal de rendición – es cosa de lobos, cuando hay una chica alfa, debe casarse con el más fuerte de la tribu.

\- ¿Y si el tipo es un anciano?

-Solo si esta en tu rango de edad, máximo 5 años mayor – sonrió – son las reglas impuestas por el espíritu del bosque.

-¿Qué? – caminé hacia él tomándolo por su camiseta - ¿Espíritu del bosque? ¡Ese espíritu se lleva a las personas!

-Estás equivocada – dijo serio.

-¡No me interesa!, solo sé que Tori desapareció y no hay rastro de ella – lo solté y pasé la mano por mi rostro.

-Tranquilízate – Rose me tomo por los hombros y me recostó en la cama – necesitas descansar – gruñí un poco, pero el cansancio paso factura a mi cuerpo y me quede dormida.

….

 _-Cuando sea grande, quiero ser el alfa como papá_

 _-De seguro serás una gran alfa Jade – una voz femenina hablo a lo lejos – no te alejes mucho, puedes perderte, además nadie debe vernos cuando estamos transformados._

 _-Lo sé, ¿Volvemos a casa? Quiero contarle a papá todo lo que hicimos hoy – comenzamos a volver, pero un olor a humano invadió el lugar._

 _-Con cuidado – olfateo – al parecer está algo lejos, es mejor que nos demos prisa._

 _Corrimos pero un fuerte sonido invadió el lugar, voltee a ver y mamá estaba en el suelo, con una herida en su costado que sangrada demasiado._

 _-Mamá – la moví pero no contestaba, una luz roja apareció en mi pelaje, corrí y aquella luz me perseguía, aullé con fuerza y papá apareció junto a tres lobos, ellos pasaron de largo mientras que él se quedó conmigo – No despierta, mamá no despierta y una luz me perseguía – sollocé. Junto a él revisamos de nuevo a mamá, pero no reaccionaba, aulló con fuerza y uno de sus amigos vino para llevarme a casa, mientras él corrió hacia alguna dirección, donde minutos después se escucharon varios gritos._

-Jade, ya has dormido demasiado, todos te están esperando – una molesta voz me sacó del sueño – vamos, ¿Acaso no quieres comer?

Al escuchar eso me levanté inmediatamente, ya había oscurecido, pero una fogata en medio del lugar llamo mi atención, se podía decir que todos estaban reunidos allí, caminé dudosa hacia ellos. Thomas, aquel lobo castaño me tomó por los hombros y llamó la atención de todos.

-Nunca creí que sería vencido en una batalla, pero Jade a demostrado tener las cualidades de un alfa, además perdonó mi vida – comenzaron a murmurar, de alguna forma me sentía avergonzada – ahora eres de nuestra familia, o debería decir, volviste a casa.

De alguna forma sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, comer a la luz de la fogata…ciervo, pero esta vez cocinado tenía un buen sabor, me sentía bien.

-Ahora, por tradición Jade debe saber que a pesar de ser la alfa, alguien más es el guardián de nuestra tribu – comenzó a narrar Thomas – quien ha sido el guía de nuestros ancestros, el espíritu del bosque – estaba a punto de comenzar a gritarle que ese espíritu era solo una leyenda pero me hizo una señal para que callara – suele presentarse como una luz, nunca puedes verlo en el día, pero si tu corazón es noble y has demostrado ser leal a tu tribu, en aquel momento cuando más necesites ayuda, aparecerá y te dará lo que necesites.

¿Una luz? ¿Aquel espíritu quien apareció la otra noche y curó mis heridas? Esto cada vez tiene menos sentido, suspiré con fuerza y me perdí en mis pensamientos. Para cuando puse atención a mí alrededor ya casi no quedaba nadie.

-Te enseñaré tu cabaña.

-Lo siento, yo no puedo quedarme – me miró algo desconcertado – puedes seguir siendo el alfa, debo buscar a alguien.

-¿Aquella chica llamada Toro?

-Tori – suspiré – ya me he retrasado mucho, debo seguir – aquel hombre asintió, fue por una bolsa y metió comida en ella.

-Estoy seguro que la encontrarás, pero quizás ya está en casa, quizás encontró por sí misma el camino de regreso – asentí, me gustaría creer eso, pero algo en mí decía que debo seguir. Tomé la bolsa y salí de la aldea, esta vez manteniendo mi forma humana, por indicaciones de Rose, no debía transformarme, no al menos hasta mañana al medio día.

Supongo que pasaron varias horas desde que dejé la aldea, me recosté en un pequeño claro mirando el cielo.

-Tori ¿Dónde rayos estás? – me dispuse a dormir, pero cuando estaba a punto de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, unos extraños ruidos me despertaron, abrí sigilosamente los ojos y vi a esa luz cerca de mí, ovalada y larga, si quería obtener respuestas esta era mi oportunidad. Me abalancé hacia esa luz, contrario a lo que creía no la atravesé, choque con un cuerpo y ambos caímos - ¡¿Dónde está Tori?!

-¡No sé de qué estás hablando! – giramos un poco, sentí algo extraño y debido al forcejeo aquella luz desapareció, dejando a una extraña chica de cabellera negra.

-¡¿Quién rayos eres tú?!

-¡Eso debería decirte, me atacaste de la nada! – la solté – arruinaste mi abrigo, ya estarás contenta.

-¿El espíritu del bosque es una chica? – me miró de forma extraña - ¡Engañaste a todo el mundo!

-Si te refieres a esos lobos, no es mi culpa que sus ancestros creyeran que era un espíritu, tan solo los he ayudado en algunos asuntos – se levantó de prisa, pero sus pies no tocaban el suelo, oh, definitivamente no es bueno.

-¿Eres alguna especie de alma en pena?

 _-_ Soy un vampiro, creo que la última que queda en estos lugares – me miró fijamente – tú debes ser aquel cachorro que ayudé la noche pasada – gruñí – tranquila, ahora que sabes que no soy tu espíritu iré a casa.

-Un momento – me miró algo curiosa - ¿Te comiste a Tori?

-¿Es en serio? – bufó – no me gusta la sangre humana o de lobo – hizo una extraña mueca.

-¿Pasas todo el tiempo en este bosque verdad? – asintió – perfecto.

….

-Créeme, prefiero morir en este momento – dijo mientras la mantenía atada.

-Solo se buena chica y guíame hacia una chica castaña, media latina – me miró desconcertada.

-No he visto a nadie así, pero hacia el occidente hay algo que quizás te interese, ahora ¿Puedes dejarme en paz?

Ignoré sus quejas y nos dirigimos en esa dirección, pasado el medio día llegamos a una un lugar con grandes rocas y plantas. Nada especial, tan solo parecía estar más desolado de lo normal.

-Mira, allá hay alguien de cabello castaño – en efecto, apoyada en una roca de espaldas hacia mí.

-Tori – corrí hacia ella, arrastrando a aquella chica conmigo – Vega, ¿Acaso estas llorando? Eres tan tonta que te pierdes estando a unos metros de la carretera – no contestó, aun seguía de espaldas hacia mí – es hora de irnos, a no ser que quieras quedarte – de nuevo nada – ¿Tori?

Moví su hombro y aquel cuerpo cayo, dejándome ver un cadáver mutilado, tenía el estomago abierto dejándome ver su interior, con sus viseras sobresaliendo, marcas de golpes, cortaduras, sus labios y ojos cosidos. Tenía un horrible olor a descomposición, comencé a tener arcadas, esto no podía ser verdad, debía ser solo una horrible pesadilla, Tori no puede estar muerta.

 _ **Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Nos vemos.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Hola!, sé que tardé siglos en actualizar, de hecho planeaba hacerlo para navidad pero no se pudo. Espero que hayan tenido unas Felices Fiestas y comido como se debe :v_**

 ** _Capitulo 3_**

-¡Diablos! – gritó la chica al ver que comencé a vomitar cerca de donde estaba ella. Aquel olor desagradable inundaba mis fosas y no podía contenerlo, unas lágrimas comenzaron a recorrer mis mejillas. Cuando ya no tuve absolutamente nada en mi estomago, me aleje del cuerpo buscando aire limpio, me quité la chaqueta respirando profundamente tratando de calmar las lágrimas.

-Eso no puede estar pasando – repetí una y otra vez, llegué tarde y ahora Tori está muerta…. Pero ¡¿Qué diablos le sucedió?! Aquí no hay nada más que naturaleza y eso no parece haber sido hecho por un animal, los de la tribu no tenían su olor y eso nos deja a esta chica, la observé detenidamente mientras trataba de zafarse de mi atadura, ella era la única que sabía de este cuerpo y donde estaba en el extenso bosque – fuiste tú – susurré, ella dejó lo que estaba haciendo y me miró desconcertada, la tome por su cuello levantándola y aprisionándola contra un árbol - ¡Tu le hiciste eso a Tori!

-¿Cómo puede pensar eso de mí? – dijo calmada, mi sangre hirvió.

-¡Tu sabias donde estaba! ¡Eres la única que supo darme razón de ella! – mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar del enfado, el lobo en mi interior quería salir y destrozarla.

-Tranquila lobita – mostró sus colmillos – Soy un vampiro y tenemos necesidades- rió un poco – la sangre de esa castaña estuvo…deliciosa – relamió sus labios – me divertí mucho despedazándola.

Golpeé su cuerpo contra la madera y mi cuerpo cambió de forma, ella giró para evitar ser atrapada por mis colmillos pero traté de lastimarla con mis garras, haciendo que la cuerda se rompiera, liberándose y atrapando mi cuerpo en rápidamente haciéndome quedar de lomo contra el suelo.

-Escuchar sus gritos fue lo mejor – dijo contra mi oreja – solo hiso más placentero el momento.

Conseguí girar y la atrape contra el suelo, buscando su cuello para destrozarla, ella solo se concentraba en mantener firmes sus manos a los costados de mi cabeza para impedirme avanzar. Presioné mi pata con fuerza en su abdomen y su agarre cedió, era mi momento de atacar.

Un sonido fuerte retumbó en el lugar.

En mi distracción ella se zafó de mi agarre, también algo desconcertada, eso no era un sonido normal, era un disparo. Volví a gruñirla y ella alzó sus brazos en señal de rendición.

-Fue divertido lobita, pero lamento decirte que no fui yo quien hiso eso – continué rugiendo – solo quise divertirme contigo, en realidad la sangre no me interesa aunque sea vampira…. Me gusta beber el rojo.

- _Si claro, eso si tú te lo crees_ – salté de nuevo hacia ella pero me esquivó fácilmente. Tomó mi chaqueta del suelo y sacó unos dulces rojos de ella, los dulces que solía dar a Cat para callarla. Insertó su diente en él y todo el color desapareció – _Rayos_ , _es un fenómeno._

-Vez – sonrió – esto esta delicioso, ¿Qué son? – Volvió a "beberse" otro – solo quería divertirme contigo, estar todo el tiempo en el bosque es muy aburrido – gruñí – en tu lugar dejaría de ser una gruñona e investigaría ese sonido - no la escuché y quise volví al cadáver, pero ella me detuvo – vamos a investigar ese sonido, ¿De acuerdo?

Y aunque no quise hacerlo ella me arrastro lejos de ese lugar, de seguro se está vengando por hacerle lo mismo antes, ¡Dios! Esta chica es fuerte, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos me soltó, resoplé pero continué avanzando junto a ella, hasta que un dolor punzante en mi pata me hiso detener.

- _Maldición, olvidé que tenia cocida la pierna_ – intenté revisarme pero ella lo hiso por mí.

-No es grave, pero con tu transformación hiciste que los hilos cortaran tu piel – me miró – deberíamos descansar, no quiero tener que cargarte. Ni siquiera pienses en volverte humana, eso lastimaría aun más tu pata, quédate aquí.

Me recosté en el suelo y ella desapareció, genial, me dejó abandonada en quién sabe dónde, de todas formas mi ropa se había arruinado con la transformación, así que ser humana no estaba en mis planes. Debería volver junto al cadáver de Tori y ¿Enterrarla?, si, eso sería lo correcto. Traté de levantarme para volver pero esa chica volvió.

-Te dije que te quedaras – tiró un poco de agua en mi rostro – supongo que debo comenzar a amaestrarte para que seas un buen can.

- _Muy graciosa_ – volví a recostarme, ella cubrió mi pata con una tela blanca además que traía puesta mi chaqueta de cuero.

Comenzó a oscurecer, genial, otra noche en este estúpido bosque. Me acurruque para entrar en calor hasta que ella prendió una fogata, la observé detenidamente mientras ella entonaba una canción que nunca en mi vida había escuchado, algo nostálgica pero que me hacía sentir cálida al mismo tiempo, con su voz de fondo comencé a quedarme dormida.

….

-Estoy segura de que se escucho por aquí – quería morderla porque sentía que solo me hacia caminar en círculos y en realidad no tenía ni idea de hacia dónde íbamos, un extraño olor se sintió en el ambiente – mira eso – susurró.

Una especie de cabaña estaba más adelante, no parecía abandonada y eso era extraño ¿Quién en su sano juicio viviría en lo profundo del bosque? Quise acercarme a investigar pero ella me detuvo y nos escondimos entre los arbustos. Un hombre salió de esa casa, con un balde en su mano entrando a una especie de galpón en la parte trasera de esa cabaña.

-Esto no me huele nada bien, deberíamos volver – la ignoré y avancé lentamente, había un olor familiar en el ambiente, demasiado familiar.

- _Tori debió haber estado aquí, quizás llego a este lugar antes de…_ – sacudí mi cabeza y seguí avanzando, aquel galpón estaba muy bien cubierto, salvo por una ventana en un costado, parándome en mis patas traseras conseguí llegar al marco y observar lo que había dentro.

Maderas, herramientas, pero también unos objetos algo extraños que daban la impresión de ser quirúrgicos, cadenas y atada en una silla se encontraba una chica…. Vega.

Mi corazón palpitó rápidamente al verla ¡Está viva! pero tenía varias heridas y un ojo cerrado por los golpes que recibió. Aquel hombre preparaba unos instrumentos y daba vueltas por el lugar.

-Con esto no volverás a tratar de escapar – dijo el sujeto – ahora eres mía y solo podrás salir cuando me canse de ti – tomó su rostro – además hiciste que gastara una bala para evitar que te fueras, te castigaré y luego cortaré tu pierna para que nunca más trates de huir.

Ella gritó mientras él la amordazaba, nuestras miradas se encontraron y pude notar el miedo en ella, pero rápidamente dejó de mirarme, quizás para que el tipo no se diera cuenta que estaba allí.

- _Te sacaré de allí –_ bajé de nuevo y busqué por donde entrar, al parecer todo estaba bien cubierto y no veía ningún punto frágil entre las maderas - _¡Maldición!_

Apoye mis patas en la puerta tratando de abrirla pero no lo conseguía, con furia retrocedí y la golpee con fuerza una y otra vez, hasta que se escucharon pasos, respiré profundo y me preparé para saltar cuando abriera la puerta, pero nada pasó, gruñí fuerte y continué buscando una entrada. Frustrada volví a la ventana y aquel tipo estaba por inyectar algo en Tori, no, debía detenerlo sea como sea.

- _Tú puedes Jade –_ me di ánimos a mí misma, debía lograr entrar por esa ventana de un salto – _Si claro, como si esta fuera una de esas películas donde puedes romper puertas y paredes y salir como si nada –_ corrí lo más rápido que pude y salté, cerrando mis ojos esperando que pudiera lograrlo, sentí el golpe y el vidrio romperse, a penas conseguí caer de pie. Tori y ese hombre me miraban desconcertados, mostré mis colmillos gruñendo con fuerza para que se alejara de ella.

-¿Pero que tenemos aquí? – rió – ¿Acaso has venido a salvarla? – dejó la aguja en la mesa y se acercó a mí, ladré para que no sé acercara – Me divertiré un poco con tu nuevo amigo – se acercó a Tori y besó su mejilla – tendrás que esperar un poco por mi preciosa.

La apariencia de aquel tipo me hiso estremecer, botas de cuero, camisa arremangada hasta los codos y un delantal manchado de sangre que parecía haber sido utilizado varias veces por las manchas café que se extendían en los bordes, además de su prominente estatura y complextura, me sentía como un niño pequeño.

- _Es solo un humano, puedo herirlo fácilmente con mis colmillos –_ salté hacia él pero fui golpeada por algo pesado y aventada hacia la pared, sacudí la cabeza, era una especie de costal con lo que me había atacado, no me gustaba la tranquilidad que mostraba, se supone que al tener un lobo de mis dimensiones lo más común es temer por tu vida.

Caminó hacia un costado y contraataqué consiguiendo atrapar su pierna en mis fauces, gimió un poco de dolor y colocó algo en su mano para golpear mis costillas, parecía que me hubiese perforado la piel, lo solté inmediatamente y aprovechó para tomar una de sus herramientas, una especie de combo, arrojándolo hacia mí. Conseguí esquivarlo a penas y él se abalanzó sosteniendo mi cuello con sus mano y con la otra atacando a mi cuerpo.

-¿Creíste que podrías contra mí? – Acercó su rostro al mío cuando yo intentaba morder su brazo para que me soltara – no eres el primer animal al que terminaré con mis manos, tus colmillos no sirven contra un humano, somos mejores que la estúpida naturaleza.

Se alzó y pateó mi cuerpo, golpeando también mi pata lastimada, aullé con fuerza al sentir como la herida volvía a abrirse, rodé lejos de él poniéndome de pie sobre mis tres patas, sonrió con satisfacción. Pude notar que en su mano tenía un guante enrollado con alambre de púas.

Miré a mí alrededor todos los objetos extraños y físicamente dañinos, estaba en su territorio sin duda. Mostré ferozmente mis colmillos, Tori hiso una especie de sonido extraño y él se distrajo, sin dudarlo lo embestí, cayendo sobre él clavando mis fauces en su hombro, sacudiéndolo hacia los lados, golpeaba mi cuerpo con más fuerza que antes, desvié mi atención a su brazo y atrapé su mano, podía sentir sus huesos triturarse en mi hocico, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y tiré de ella hacia atrás, un fuerte grito resonó en el lugar, incluso Tori gimió al ver que había arrancado esa parte de su cuerpo.

Lancé el trozo de carne lejos, no quería perder la oportunidad y volví hacia él, con su brazo sano me abrazó contra su cuerpo, rodeándome con las piernas y giramos por el lugar hasta que consiguió quedar sobre mí, su peso era considerable y no soportaría mucho en esto, giraba mi cabeza buscando algo que morder, atrapé su oreja pero una extraña descarga me recorrió el cuerpo dejándome mareada.

-Esto se terminó – quitó su peso de mi, tenía un arma de choques eléctricos, no fue tan fuerte ya que aun podía sentir mi cuerpo pero estaba desorientada – me hubiera gustado probar mis nuevas armas en ti, pero un tengo a una chica que atender – con el cuerpo tembloroso me puse de pie, sacó una pistola del costal con el que me había golpeado.

- _Mierda_ – en verdad debo ser una decepción para mi clan, un simple humano está a punto de acabar conmigo – _lo siento Tori._

Un aullido se escuchó fuera, pronto un lobo gris tiró la puerta y saltó sobre aquel hombre que disparó para evitar ser atrapado, sin embargo no lo consiguió.

- _Padre –_ sacudí mi cabeza con fuerza para tratar de reaccionar. Corrí hacia él y atrapé el brazo del hombre, tirando con violencia mientras que mi padre se encargaba de su cuello, mordí y desgarré sin cesar temiendo que pudiera levantarse y acabar con nosotros, una y otra vez que mi mandíbula dolía.

- _¡Jade, basta! –_ me detuve agitada, mirando el panorama frente a mí, no podía creer que yo lo despedacé por completo, ni en las mejores películas de terror había visto una cosa así, sus viseras regadas por el lugar, miembros y un horrible sabor a hierro en mi hocico - _¿Estás bien?_

 _-Sí, solo…. Me dejé llevar –_ resoplé, vi en su lomo un poco de su piel expuesta – ¡ _Estas herido!_

- _Solo me rozó la bala, nada grave –se dirigió a la puerta - Iré a investigar el resto del lugar, espero que haya estado solo –_ salió del lugar dejándome sola con el cadáver... ¡Tori!

Miré a mí alrededor y ella seguía en el mismo lugar, atada a aquella silla mirando al suelo. Caminé lentamente en su dirección, me miró con pánico, de seguro cree que me la voy a comer.

- _Soy yo, tranquila –_ forcejeó con sus esposas tratando de huir.

-Todo está despejado – mi padre entro en el lugar en su forma humana, de seguro robó lo que traía puesto, Tori giraba la cabeza como diciendo que no se acercara, claro que no le hiso caso y rápidamente fue a liberarla.

-¡Señor West! – Su voz se quebró, trató de ponerse de pie, sus piernas flaquearon y mi padre la tomó en sus brazos – ¡Es peligroso, debemos huir de aquí! – Se dirigieron a la salida y caminé detrás de ellos - ¡Nos está siguiendo!

-Tranquila, es una amiga – puso una mirada de desconcierto – Estas muy herida, no creo que puedas caminar y estamos muy lejos del campamento, ¿Aún tienes fuerza? – se dirigió a mi – sé que estás herida, pero seria de mucha ayuda que pudieras llevarla al campamento aun hay algo que debo hacer aquí.

- _¿Hablas en serio? ¡Es una locura! –_ comencé a ladrar en protesta, sin consultármelo puso a la castaña sobre mi – ¡ _Mierda, Vega puedo sentir tus huesos!_

Mi padre la obligó a aferrarse a mi cuello, juro que esta chica temblaba como gelatina.

-¿Esto es de Jade? – dijo mientras la cubría con mi chaqueta de cuero, ¿Dónde la encontró? Se supone que esa chica se la había llevado.

-Date prisa – se limitó a decir, caminé a trote leve, mi pata dolía como el infierno y a él se le ocurre subirla en mi, sentí su cuerpo temblar y su agarre disminuir. Ladré con fuerza consiguiendo despertarla, rayos Tori, no es momento de dormir.

Parecía que en cualquier momento terminaría desmayada, necesitaba darme prisa o caería de mi lomo, aceleré el paso y comencé a correr soportando el dolor de mi pata, el campamento de los exploradores está demasiado lejos para llevarla.

- _La manada –_ de seguro Rose podría curarla, debía llegar antes del anochecer – " _sí, claro, tardé cerca de tres días en llegar aquí"_ – pensé. De nuevo el agarre de Tori se sintió débil, volví a ladrar con fuerza consiguiendo que se aferrara.

-Jade – susurró, de no estar en mi forma lobuna estoy segura que habría sonreído como una idiota. Corrí con todas mis fuerzas esperando poder llegar a tiempo.

….

Estaba completamente agotada y había comenzado a oscurecer, faltaba poco para llegar aunque mi cuerpo parecía no querer moverse, caminaba apenas y esto me estaba frustrando. Vi una luz a lo lejos, podía oler a los demás lobos, solo un poco más y ella estará a salvo, traté de concentrarme en la luz, unos niños estaban fuera y me vieron llegar, salieron corriendo metiéndose en una cabaña. Un lobo castaño salió de pronto en mi dirección.

- _Jade ¿Que sucedió?_ – Thomas se colocó a mi lado y olfateo a Tori, sentí que ella se aferró con más fuerza en mí, aulló levemente y Mike corrió a nuestro lado en su forma humana, tomó a la castaña en sus brazos.

-La llevaré donde Rose – rápidamente entró en la aldea y desapareció. Mi cuerpo temblaba y parecía todo empezaba a volverse oscuro, no me importaría morir ahora que ella está a salvo.

- _Vamos, no te puedes rendir ahora –_ dijo el lobo castaño mientras se acercaba a mí para empujarme, estaba cerca de llegar a esa luz y todo se volvió oscuro.

…..

-¿Estás segura que está bien? – escuchaba a un hombre a lo lejos.

-Solo necesita descansar, he curado sus heridas, nada grave pero su pierna necesita reposo – abrí mis ojos y pude ver a Rose junto a mi padre – no puedo creer que la hayas hecho venir sola en esa condición.

-Planeaba alcanzarla más adelante, nunca creí que ella iría tan de prisa – me miró y se dio cuenta de que lo escuchaba, se acercó a mi abrazándome – es un alivio, estás en graves problemas – gruñí, ¿Es en serio?

-Iré a ver a la otra chica – Rose salió del lugar, mientras mi padre se sentaba a mi lado con un rostro serio.

-No debiste ir en busca de ella tu sola – quise hablar pero no me lo permitió – se suponía que iríamos al campamento no a este lugar – de nuevo no dejó que hablara – por último, ¿Qué paso con nuestro trato Jade? Nada de estar desnuda en los bosques y lo primero que encuentro es a ese chico ¿Mike? Sosteniéndote en sus brazos como Dios te trajo al mundo.

\- Mi ropa se echó a perder – suspiré mientras me sentaba – el campamento está muy lejos papá, ¿En verdad creías que llegaría allí en mi estado?

-Lo habrías hecho si no te ponías a correr con esas heridas – lo miré enfadada

-¡Ella está mal herida! De seguro no podía soportar una noche en el bosque y ¿Tú planeas que lo tome con calma? Si no la encontraba ahora ella estaría muerta.

-¡La que casi termina muerta eres tú! – tomó el puente de su nariz – me alegro de haber encontrado a esa vampiro, de lo contrario no habría llegado a tiempo – suspiró – no lo vuelvas a hacer ¿De acuerdo?

-Quiero ir a verla – gruñó un momento – necesito saber que está bien.

-Lo está, gracias a ti – sonrió – aun no ha despertado, no es conveniente que la veas hoy

-Bien – miré a mi alrededor – ¿Es nuestra antigua casa?

-Sí, la mantuvieron conservada esperando que regresáramos – se levantó - por cierto, me enteré que eres la alfa.

-No es nada especial – giré mi rostro al ver su sonrisa - ¡No es como si fuera a quedarme en este lugar!

-Muchas veces me he preguntado si llevarte lejos de este lugar fue lo correcto, cuando eras niña llorabas hasta quedarte dormida, te transformabas en lobo y recorrías la ciudad asustando personas – sonreí, eso era divertido aunque debíamos cambiar de hogar para que no me descubrieran – a decir verdad me gustaría que te quedaras aquí – fruncí el ceño – este es tu hogar, nunca te acostumbraste del todo a vivir en la ciudad y aquí tienes una manada que te necesita – despeinó mi cabello – solo haz lo que tu instinto te diga, si quieres quedarte lo aceptaré.

Salió del lugar dejándome confundida, mi vida no estaba en este lugar, yo estudio artes, salgo con mis amigos al karaoke sin embargo una parte de mí nunca se sintió a gusto con esa vida, siempre necesitaba dejar salir al lobo en mi y sentirme libre, algo que nunca podría hacer en la ciudad.

-¡Diablos! – me levanté de la cama con cuidado y salí a caminar un rato, gracias Padre, no podré dormir lo que resta de la noche. El lugar estaba desolado, de seguro todos descansaban es sus cabañas, un ruido extraño llamó mi atención, caminé con sigilo y la chica de cabello largo me miró sonriente antes de absorber el color de una manzana.

-Eso es aterrador – dije en tono sarcástico, bufó y terminó su cena – supe que le avisaste a mi padre donde me encontraba.

-Sí, bueno, tenia tu chaqueta, no pude engañarle – hiso un mueca – es bueno verte con vida lobita, los humanos pueden ser más temibles que ese "espíritu que vive en este bosque" – rió.

-Por un momento creí que esa historia era real – negué con la cabeza – pero es mejor haber conocido a una chica vampiro que a ese espíritu – comencé a caminar de nuevo a la cabaña

-Soy Marcy, lobita – se adentró en el bosque – espero no desaparezcas, suele ser muy aburrido por este lugar.

-Probablemente lo haga – caminé de regreso, ingresé a la cabaña donde se encontraba Tori, aun dormía, me senté junto a ella y acaricié su cabello. Dio vueltas en su cama como si estuviera teniendo una pesadilla, despertó asustada y clavó sus uñas en mi brazo, mirándome desconcertada – Oh sí, me gusta fuerte

-Jade – saltó hacia mí en un abrazo, gemí un poco de dolor y al parecer a ella también le dolió el movimiento brusco, comenzó a llorar mientras que trataba de calmarla acariciando su espalda – él me golpeó, abusó de mi y creí que iba a morir – limpió su nariz en mi ropa – un lobo lo atacó y luego otro, ¡Se lo comieron!, tu padre llegó y me sacó de allí, luego el lobo me llevó en su lomo – me miró a los ojos – No me crees ¿verdad?

-Te creo, ahora debes descansar – miró mi rostro detenidamente.

-Ese lobo tenía tus ojos – susurró, carraspee un poco y noté que su ojo estaba vendado- ¿Por qué estás toda lastimada?

-Por nada – me levanté – debes descansar, será mejor que me vaya – tomó mi muñeca con fuerza.

-¿Puedes quedarte? Tengo miedo de estar sola – suspiré, este sería el momento perfecto para burlarme, pero me limité a recostarme junto a ella, noté que se apegaba a mi cuerpo y estiré mi brazo para que lo usara como almohada – cuando estaba en ese lugar, temía no volverte a ver y me arrepentía no haberte dicho mis sentimientos.

\- ¿Ah sí? – Sonreí de lado - ¿Y qué es lo que sientes?

Esperaba alguna respuesta cursi de su parte, pero si aviso besó levemente mis labios y ocultó su rostro en mi cuello, estoy segura que tengo una sonrisa de idiota en el rostro, la rodee con mis brazos apegándola hacia mí.

-Yo también Tori – besé su frente – Yo también.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tú me dijiste que un lobo siempre me protegerá ¿A qué te referías con eso? – negué con la cabeza y acaricié su rostro, tocando delicadamente las vendas de su ojo herido.

-¡Mierda! ¿Pero qué…? – no se sentía que estuviera hinchado por los golpes, de hecho parecía que no tenía nada en ese lugar.

-Al parecer mi carrera como artista no se podrá cumplir – levantó un poco el rostro y guió mi mano hasta ese lugar – él creía que tenía unos ojos hermosos y quería tener uno como recuerdo.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, quería revivir al tipo y volverlo a destrozar en mis fauces, ahora Tori solo tenía un ojo, ¡Maldita sea! Si tan solo llegaba antes esto no habría sucedido.

-Tranquila, no había nada que pudieras hacer, no es tu culpa – se recostó sobre mi pecho – me pregunto si podré conseguir algún papel en las obras de la escuela.

-Serás la pirata más fiera de los siete mares – ella rió levemente – podrías usar uno de esos parches y ser la más ruda de la escuela.

-No creo ser más ruda que tú – su respiración comenzó a ser calmada.

Ambas nos quedamos dormidas en esa posición, estoy segura que ella sintió las vendas en mis costillas porque acarició con cariño esa zona, quizás sabe que ese lobo era yo, quizás a la mañana siguiente huya de terror al darse cuenta de ello, pero por hoy eso no interesa.

….

-Debemos llevarla al campamento – mi padre se notaba exasperado – ya la hemos tenido dos días en este lugar y ella necesita ser tratada en un hospital.

-Lo sé – suspiré – pero nadie quiere acercarse a este bosque ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?

-Llamaré a su padre, ella se encuentra estable y podrá resistir el viaje hasta la carretera principal, una ambulancia estará esperándolos allí, me preocupa que esa herida de su ojo pueda infectarse – aunque Rose la ha cuidado sé que eso va más allá de un cuidado con hiervas medicinales, considerando que fue extirpado y puede tener algún daño interno – me encargaré de todo, mañana en la tarde la llevaremos al campamento – asentí mientras se alejaba rumbo al bosque, caminé a la cabaña donde Tori se encontraba, ella miraba por la ventana como los niños jugaban y algunos hombres prendían el fuego para cocinar.

-¿Porqué ese chico está desnudo? – miré en su dirección y Mike parecía que no conocía el pudor, hasta que noté que cambiaria de forma y rápidamente cerré la cortina.

-Está loco – me coloqué junto a ella – Mañana te llevaremos al campamento, tu padre estará allí, luego te llevarán a un hospital para que te revisen

-De acuerdo – trató de abrir la cortina pero se lo impedí, no quería que se enterase de todo este asunto de los lobos – he notado que te escabulles para hablar con una chica de cabello negro ¿Algo que deba saber?

-¿Celosa? – reí, nadie sabía que una vampiro rondaba el lugar, si se enteraban todos entrarían en pánico. Pero nunca imaginé que desde esa ventana ella podía espiar a todos.

-No, solo que, quizás – bajó su rostro, noté a que se debía esto.

-No te preocupes por eso, tú eres más bonita que ella – giré mi rostro al decirle eso, sentí su abrazo y depositó un beso en mi mejilla.

-No puedo esperar para volver contigo a casa – comenzó a hablar de todas las cosas que haríamos al volver, solo la escuchaba y sonreía, había tomado una decisión sobre quedarme o no en este lugar.

…

-¡Tori! – Su padre y hermana la abrazaron al verla, ella se quejó de dolor - Dios, ¿Qué te hicieron hija? – David comenzó a sollozar al ver su inexistente ojo.

-Estoy bien papá – sollozó un poco.

-¡Te juro que atraparé al maldito que te hiso eso!

-Unos lobos se lo comieron – su padre la vio desconcertado – luego el señor West y su hija me encontraron – papá les contó como "sucedieron" las cosas, omitiendo ciertos detalles como el hecho de había una aldea en el bosque donde fue tratada, Tori prometió guardar el secreto.

Luego de varios agradecimientos a mi padre y a mí, subieron a Tori al auto de su padre, al parecer los policías del lugar y guardabosques apenas habían ido a "buscarla" por los alrededores del accidente. Ella aún se encontraba débil y en el hospital seria tratada adecuadamente tanto física como psicológicamente, todo estaba arreglado por cortesía de mi padre. Mientras él señor Vega y Trina iban por sus cosas aproveché para entrar al auto junto a ella.

-Entonces ¿No te parezco un fenómeno? – dijo tímida

-Tú sabes que me gustan todas esas cosas – sonreí de lado, ella golpeo levemente mi hombro

-¿Por qué no vienes conmigo en el auto? Vamos en la misma dirección después de todo y así podemos pasar más tiempo juntas – suspiré pesadamente.

-Yo me quedaré – sentí un nudo en la garganta – me quedaré en esa aldea. Hay cosas que debo hacer allí.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay con la escuela, tu sueño, con Cat? – Negué – Tú no tienes nada que hacer en ese lugar.

-Ellos estarán bien, tu estarás bien, he descubierto a donde realmente pertenezco Tori, ese lugar es mi hogar, sé que no lo entenderías – me acerqué para abrazarla – lo lamento yo… - alejó mi cuerpo de ella y vi unas lágrimas deslizarse por su mejilla.

-No tienes que inventar historias para alejarme de ti Jade, entiendo que no quieras llevar una relación con alguien así – señalo su ojo, quise protestar pero me detuvo -Solo vete, no digas más – quise decirle que me perdone, que la amaba y si ella quería podía volver a la ciudad para estar a su lado, contarle todo sobre que puedo transformarme y la manada, pero simplemente bajé del vehículo, papá notó mi expresión e inmediatamente se dio cuenta de mi decisión de quedarme en el bosque. Observé como Tori fingió una sonrisa cuando su padre volvió al vehículo y partieron del lugar.

-Jade – mi padre trató de acercarse a mí al notar que había comenzado a llorar, me alejé y corrí hacia el bosque, no sé en qué momento cambié de forma pero comencé a sollozar como un cachorro herido y aullé con fuerza esperando que pudiera escucharme.

- _Adiós Tori, espero que algún día puedas perdonarme._

 _ **Y al final rescató a Vega pero la perdió por sus deberes de alfa.**_

 _ **Y Jade se casó con Mike y tuvieron cachorros... :v**_

 _ **Gracias por leer, ya saben que pueden dejarme un review. Nos vemos.**_


End file.
